1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a braking power modulator for a bicycle brake device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a brake operating device with a braking power modulator coupled thereto. Preferably, the present invention relates to an adjustable braking power modulator that provides different braking powers to meet the needs of different riders or different road conditions.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is increasingly becoming a more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle brake and its brake operating device. The bicycle brake has been redesigned over the years to provide the rider with increased braking power. However, this increased braking power may be difficult for the inexperienced rider to control. Specifically, a bicycle brake with a very large braking power can possibly cause the bicycle wheel to lock up. This may cause the bicycle to skid for the inexperienced rider.
In order to assist inexperienced riders in operating a bicycle brake, a braking power modulating device has been developed to provide the inexperienced rider with more control over the braking action. The braking power modulating device is typically added to the brake cable between the brake lever and the bicycle brake device. An example of a braking power modulator that has been proposed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,915, which issued on Apr. 25, 1989. In addition, other solutions have been proposed, such as that disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,418, which issued on Sep. 28, 1982.
In the past, the prior art modulators were typically constructed to be mounted on the brake cable adjacent to the brake device as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,915 and 4,351,418. This arrangement does not allow the rider to view the operation of the modulator. Moreover, the rider would have to get off the bicycle to adjust the modulator. While some prior art modulators were mounted adjacent the brake operating device, these prior art modulators suffer from various disadvantages. For example, some prior art modulators were difficult or time consuming to install. Moreover, some prior art modulators were not adjustable. In addition, some prior art modulators were expensive to manufacture.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a braking power modulator that can be easily assembled and viewed during normal riding conditions. This invention addresses these needs in the art, along with other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.